


Lower-city Yule

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Monette
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is a scrooge, only kind of not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lower-city Yule

"But—"

"Just stay here, then!" The command shivered down Mildmay's spine until his knees locked in place. "I won't have you shadowing me all night like some crow—look, the Midwinter party is the biggest all year. I'm not missing it just to indulge in some lower-city gift _thing_ with you!" And he just stood, unable to move, as Felix flounced that not-quite-pink, not-quite-purple greatcoat of his and stalked off.

Mildmay bit his lip, still holding the damned box it would have taken Felix five minutes to open, and waited until the bond decided that he could move again.

 

He's curled up, watching the lights burning in the lower city, when he notices it. A fist-sized box, tucked away on Felix's dressing table and gaily wrapped. It hurts a little to see Felix accept it and ignore his own, and he wonders briefly who in the Mirador would have given it--the flashies don't generally, far as Mildmay can tell. The name on the box though, when he goes to look at it, is his own. He pulls the paper open, and the cloth that spills out is silk so fine it's like water, slick and sensuous and coal-black.


End file.
